


We've Got One Thing in Common, It's This Tongue of Mine

by babypinklips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Car Sex, Drama, I repeat their names eighty times in a sentence - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Riding, Smut, eventual unprotected sex, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypinklips/pseuds/babypinklips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato has a boyfriend, but he likes to fuck around with Kaneki; who is kinda in love with him.</p><p>Based in Sex by The 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to edit it but idk I probably forgot something...
> 
> Also, I'm not a native english speaker so if you notice any errors please tell me!
> 
> (This probably sucks, but it's the best I can do)

They're sitting in Kaneki's car, it's early at night and the car is parked on a dark alley near Ayato's house; he has finally finished his cigarette, he throws it outside the window and blows the smoke out of his mouth in Ken's direction. The older boy smiles and bites his lower lip as he approaches to Ayato, who gives him a quick and light kiss, almost not pressing his lips against Kaneki's, teasing him; both of them smile as the white haired man takes Ayato's jaw between his fingers and approaches to his lips, kissing him like he means it, Ayato bites Ken's lower lip, and enters his tongue in his mouth; the kiss gets sloppier as the smaller boy tucks his fingers in Kaneki's hair and with his other hand strokes his clothed dick, he can feel the older man getting harder under his touch.

 

“Let's go to the back… I can't wait for you to fuck me...” Ayato says breaking the kiss, but staying really close, the smell of cigarette fills Ken's lungs and they both move to the back of the car.

 

Ayato sits in the back-seat and takes off his shoes, he takes off the older boy's shirt and licks his neck as he unzips Ken's pants, he strokes his clothed dick one last time and then takes it outside Kaneki's boxers, he keeps stroking it for a while and then proceeds to unzip his own pants, putting them down his ass, then he sit in Kaneki's lap, his back facing the older man who takes off Ayato's shirt and strokes his naked back, appreciating the way his muscles move.

 

“I prepared myself before meeting with you, just stick it in...” Ayato whispers, lifting his ass up, making the entry easier for Kaneki, who just spits on his hand and strokes his cock a little before entering the head inside Ayato; they moan as Ken slowly moves inside the tight ring of muscles.

 

“You feel so good around my cock… always so tight for me...” Kaneki grunts as he trusts deeper inside Ayato, who quickly sits on Ken's dick, making it enter in himself completely, letting out a moan and almost crying from the pleasure he feels when Kaneki touches his prostate.

 

“Fuck me harder, Kaneki….” he moans again, moving his hips up and down Ken's cock; Kaneki places both his hands in Ayato's waist, helping him move, he accompanies the smaller boy's movements with his hands, so he can go deeper inside the younger lad; he strokes Ayato's back as the boy rides him, he lets kisses in the smaller boy's shoulder blades and where his neck mets his shoulder. Ayato doesn't like Kaneki marking him, he's got a boyfriend after all, and it wouldn't be convenient if he found out marks he didn't leave in his boyfriend's skin; so Kaneki just kisses and licks, he'd love to mark it with his teeth and his lips, he'd love to suck on Ayato's pale skin as they have rough sex in the back of his car… but Ayato has a boyfriend.

 

Ayato keeps moving his hips and ass on Kaneki's dick, he moves in circles, making Kaneki moan and trust back sometimes. They're both really close, Ayato's movements become erratic, he's sweating and Ken can bet his fringe is sticking to his forehead; Kaneki imagines Ayato's face in that exact moment, imagines his eyes watering from all the pleasure, he appreciates the way his back muscles clench with every movement and his little moans and gasps… he can't contain it anymore, he wraps his hands around Ayato's waist one more time and starts moving his hips up and down, fucking his hole really hard and rough.

 

Ayato screams when Kaneki hits his prostate, and his eyes water just like Ken imagined them “right there, r-right fucking there… keep fucking me like that, Kaneki please...” he begs, desperate for getting a release. Kaneki hits his prostate with every trust, and Ayato moans and screams because it feels so fucking good…

 

Ken is close too, his movements become erratic as he trusts inside and out of Ayato's hole; the smaller boy moves his hips too, his ass meeting Kaneki's pelvis everytime they move “I'm so fucking close...” Ayato says before coming with a really high pitched moan, he clenches the muscles of his ass, and it becomes tighter for Kaneki, who comes instantly, filling the condom.

 

They don't stay like that for too long, Ken quickly pulls out and takes off the condom, knotting it and trying to find a place for it… Ayato looks at his stained abdomen and then at Kaneki, asking him for a solution “I have some tissues in the glove box, I'll get you one...” he zips his pants and moves to the front seat, handing Ayato a tissue; the younger boy cleans his stained abdomen and zips his pants and his belt, he looks around for his shirt and he finds it laying in the floor.

 

“Can I have a ride home?” he asks from the back seat and takes out another cigarette, he quickly lights it up and puts it in his mouth before moving to the front seat besides the white haired lad.

 

Kaneki drives to Ayato's house, they talk about random stuff, but it always ends up in sex jokes, and Kaneki laughs, because he feels somewhat complete in that moment, he enjoys Ayato's company, he enjoys laughing with him at stupid stuff…

 

When the conversation ends, and the car gets full of silence, Ayato blows the smoke of the cigarette from his mouth; and that's when Kaneki realizes those conversations don't mean anything… they don't mean anything to Ayato and they shouldn't mean anything to him either, they're just sex jokes, from a guy he has been hooking up with… their entire relationship is based in solid and pure sex.

Ayato's phone rings and he picks it up “Hi… yes, I'm going home right now, I'll see you there...” he says in the phone “I can't wait to get there” he smiles before putting it down.

 

“Who was it?” Kaneki asks, and suddenly feels the need to hit himself, why the hell did he ask that? He shouldn't give a fuck…

 

“My boyfriend, y'know.. he's waiting for me in my house...” the younger boy answers before putting out the cigarette he's been smoking.

 

Kaneki doesn't know Ayato's boyfriend, they never talk about him… even if Kaneki has a lot of stuff to ask about him… he thinks it'll be really awkward if he did, so he just bites his lower lip and keeps on driving.

 

_Does he take care of you? Or could I easily fill his shoes?_

 

He's close to Ayato's house, a few blocks from it, but the smaller boy stops him there.

 

“I'll walk from now on.” he says as he opens the car door.

 

“B-but… I can take you home, you don-”

 

“I'll call you.” Ayato interrupts him and walks away from his car; Kaneki gets it, Ayato doesn't want his boyfriend to see he coming home with another dude… he understands, even if it kind of hurts…

 

They see each other after a week, they're in Kaneki's room, making out… Ayato strokes his dick and Kaneki stops him to take the smaller boy's shirt off; he strokes Ayato's chest, his sides, then he kisses his neck and collarbones… Kaneki tries to take his time, but Ayato wants to jump to the action, he's always like that… he doesn't care about foreplay, he just wants to fuck and Kaneki knows it, but he acts like he doesn't. He slowly takes off his own shirt and kisses Ayato's lips, he doesn't do that often, they usually kiss when Kaneki is deep down Ayato and the smaller boy is moaning… and the kiss is rude and needy; but this time, Kaneki tries being more gentle, even though Ayato doesn't want none of it, the kiss ends up being sloppy and needy, like always. The smaller boy is grinding against his crotch when suddenly his phone starts ringing. He reaches for it without even getting off of Kaneki's lap.

 

Ayato reads the message and puts down the phone.

 

Without saying a word he gets off of Ken's lap, and reaches for his shirt. “I gotta go.” he says before leaving the room; leaving Kaneki all alone with a hard on.

 

It's not like he has the right to complain…

 

_Ayato has a boyfriend anyway._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato doesn't have a boyfriend anymore, he stills fuck around with Kaneki, who stills in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't even know... this took me a lot of time and I tried my best, but it probably sucks...

Kaneki wakes up alone on his bedroom one more time, last night Ayato and him fucked, but he can not remember the time the smaller boy left his house. He's kind of tired of waking up alone… he knows Ayato doesn’t owe him anything, but he wants their relationship to change, he's tired of feeling used and alone, and he knows he can end their relationship whenever he wants, but at the same time, he wants to be as close to Ayato as possible.

 

He talks with his best friend, Hide, about it… it's not like he doesn't already know the situation his friend is in, but he always makes Ken feel better; Kaneki thinks he's kind of annoying, always whining about that kind of stuff and how he feels incomplete and empty.

 

“You know, I want to change the routine, I need a change, I want to feel in peace with myself, I don't want to think that Ayato owes me something… I'm tired of feeling like this...” he explains.

 

“If you want to change, and you don't want to think about Ayato, start seeing other people…” Hide says with a smile on his face “It's not like you have a serious relationship, and he has a boyfriend anyway, so he doesn't have any right to complain.” Ken would be lying if he said that didn't hurt.

 

“I'm not sure...”

 

“C'mon, let's go to some club this Saturday night, let's get wasted and fuck some random people in there!” Hide says exited.

 

And they do it, Kaneki finally accepts to go to the club Hide talked about, and he does in fact get wasted he doesn't think of Ayato when he is grinding his crotch against some random bloke on the dance floor, Ken almost doesn't think of him when he's fucking that same guy in the public restrooms.

 

It wasn't that bad after all, and they start doing it almost every weekend, whenever Kaneki is not busy with Ayato.

 

A few weeks after, Kaneki and Hide are in a night club; the white haired boy is a little drunk and he's dancing with a boy a few years younger than him, when suddenly, he sees in the crowd of people a blue haired boy in skinny jeans, dancing with a man he has never seen before. Ayato is there, in the same dance floor, with a man Kaneki believes is his boyfriend; he stops moving his hips against the younger man and looks at Ayato, he feels jealous, but he knows he can't do anything. He comes back to reality and keeps dancing with the boy, he's a little distracted, but he isn't going home without fucking that guy and completely forgetting Ayato.

 

He hasn't been feeling that good about fucking with other people... once he's finished he feels kind of guilty and he's not sure he wants to keep doing it.

Weeks pass and Kaneki feels like the smaller boy is distant and cold, they fucked two times in the last three weeks and he is kind of worried; so he phones Ayato and asks him if they can see each other. Kaneki goes to his house and rings the doorbell, the smaller boy let's him in without even saying a word, he quickly unzips his pants and Kaneki stops him.

 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” he asks.

 

“You came here to fuck me, what do you want me to do?” Ayato answers a little angry.

 

“Is something wrong? You're acting a little different...”

 

“It's nothing.” the smaller boy looks down.

 

“Tell me.” Kaneki insists.

 

“I broke up with my boyfriend a couple weeks ago, yeah? That's what you wanted to hear?” the truth is that Ayato usually ignores what he feels for Kaneki and he doesn't want to think of him like anything else more than a fuck buddy or something like that, but he has been feeling confused about it lately. When he saw him in the club with that guy, it made him feel really jealous, and he also has been feeling for a while like his relationship with his ex wasn't the same as before, so he decided to broke up with him. “Now fuck me and go away bef-”

 

Suddenly, Kaneki takes Ayato's face between his hands and kisses him, the kiss is, as always, sloppy and needy, their tongues meet inside the smaller boy's mouth and Ken places his hands in the pockets on Ayato's jeans, pulling him closer to his body, but the younger boy wants to get closer, he /needs/ it; he wraps his legs around Kaneki's waist and his arms around his neck, he sucks on Kaneki's lower lip as he moves his hips up and down against Ken's crotch, he licks his jawline up to his earlobe and bites it “Bedroom.” he whispers in his ear.

 

Kaneki walks to Ayato's bedroom with him on his arms, once they're there, Kaneki carefully drops the smaller boy on his bed and helps him take his shirt off and he wanders his hands on Ayato's chest, he appreciates every curve and every muscle, he kisses Ayato's neck and goes down to his collarbones, he sucks on one of them and leaves a love bite in there.

 

“W-what are you doing…?” Ayato moans when Kaneki lets go of his skin.

 

“You're no longer with him, are you? Can I leave some love bites on your skin now?” Kaneki asks stroking Ayato's chest “I love the way your skin looks when I mark it…” he says as he caresses the red spot on Ayato's collarbone.

 

“F-fine… mark me if you want...” Ayato answers before taking off Kaneki's shirt. As he kisses, licks and sucks on different spots of his neck and chest, Ayato strokes Ken's entire torso, he feels his arms, and his pectorals, he strokes his abdomen and scratches his nails on the rib area when Ken sucks too hard on his skin. They spend a long time studying each other, just touching and kissing, and Kaneki feels happy and complete, because he feels Ayato is enjoying it too.

 

Kaneki kisses him one more time before taking off his skinny jeans and boxers, he strokes Ayato's abdomen down to his thighs, paying special attention to them; he sits between his parted legs and kisses Ayato's inner thighs, he sucks a love bite on each one. He moves his lips to the smaller boy's mouth one more time and kisses him hard.

 

“Fuck me...” Ayato says as he unbuttons Ken's pants, and he nods before standing on his feet to take off the last pieces of clothing that were covering his body; he walks around the room to one of the night tables and looks for the tube of lube and condoms in there, then, he goes back to the bed, and kneels between the younger boy's legs one more time. He kisses Ayato's right hipbone and covers his fingers in lube, teasing him, he moves his hands to the smaller boy's entrance, he circles it with one of his fingers and looks up to Ayato, who looks at him with pleading eyes. Kaneki slowly enters his finger inside the younger boy, with his other hand, he starts stroking his dick. “More...” Ayato moans, and Ken does as he is said, he adds another finger and starts scissoring them inside the smaller boy; a couple minutes after, he adds a third one.

 

“I think you're ready for my cock now...” he says in Ayato's ear; the smaller boy wraps his legs around Kaneki, who puts the condom on and slowly lubes his dick, he enters it in the younger boy's hole and moves slowly, but Ayato needs more.

 

“Want to ride you...” he says between little moans that escape from his mouth without permission; Kaneki nods and sits on the bed, without pulling out from Ayato's hole. The smaller boy positions himself on top of him, turning his back on Kaneki, he knows the older boy loves the sight of his back muscles clenching as he moves up and down, he loves the sight of Ayato's ass swallowing his cock.

 

The smaller boy rides him, he starts with quick movements, hard and fast, just how he likes it, sometimes Kaneki moves his hips up to met his movements and hits his sweet spot, making him scream in pleasure; but when he knows the older boy is close, when Kaneki starts thrusting up and down, Ayato moves his hips in circles, up and down, keeping a rhythm, making Kaneki crazy, he moves slow and teases him.

 

“For fucks sake, Ayato, please sit on my dick and make me come...” Kaneki lets out a groan, Ayato stops his movements and lets Kaneki do all the work, he positions his hands on Ayato's waist and fucks him hard and nice.

 

“You're fucking me so good, you're so desperate to come.. those idiots you fuck in night clubs aren't as good as I am?” Ayato asks with a smile on his face.

 

“What?” Kaneki stops his movements and looks at Ayato, who is still on his lap, with Kaneki's dick deep in his ass.

 

“I saw you a few weeks ago grinding and making out with some random dude at that shitty club.. I know you saw me too..” Ayato turns around, facing Kaneki “you saw me dancing with my ex, grinding against his crotch, how did you feel in that moment? Didn't you wish it was you in his place?” he licks Kaneki's neck and moves up to his ear “Was that dude as good as me? Has any of the guys you fucked made you come the way I do?” he asks as he starts moving again, up and down Kaneki's dick.

 

“N-no…” Kaneki answers and bites his lower lip “no one makes me feel like you do… you're just so good, your expressions, the way you move, the way you scream… but that's not just it...” he says as he trusts back inside Ayato. “I love every feature on you, I love everything about you… that's the reason no one is as good as you...” he hits Ayato's prostate and the smaller boy bites Kaneki's shoulder “But what about your ex? He never fucked you as good as I do… that's the reason you are with me on the first place, isn't it?” Kaneki smiles “He never gave you what you needed, he never satisfied you like I do, did him?” he hits Ayato's sweet spot with every thrust, the smaller boy buries his nails in Kaneki's skin before coming all over his chest; Kaneki comes a few minutes before, filling the condom with his come.

 

He pulls out a few seconds after, and once Ayato catches his breath, they kiss, slowly and sweetly, almost like it was their first kiss, it's the first time he has kissed Kaneki this slow, it's the first time he has taken the time to actually taste his lips, to actually study the way the older boy's mouth moves on his; Kaneki moves his hands down Ayato's cheeks to his shoulders, he wanders them down the smaller boy's back and rests them in his waist.

 

The morning after, Ayato wakes up on his bed beside Kaneki, the morning sun filters behind the yellow curtains, dying everything of a warm yellowish color, and he feels happy, he feels full; so he smiles and moves his body closer to Kaneki's, kissing his jawline and laying close to his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you liked it


	3. Somebody Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato and Kaneki's relationship gets complicated by time, Ayato fucks around with other people and Kaneki isn't sure if he stills love him
> 
> Based on Somebody Else by The 1975

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the best I could to correct it but it's 6am and I'm tired so good luck
> 
> I'm not a native english speaker, please tell me if you find any erros so I can fix them
> 
> (this probably sucks)

They’ve been together for a while now, Ayato is not too sure how much it's been, Kaneki knows its been almost a year. They've had a stable relationship for almost a year now... they've had ups and downs together for almost a year now.. well, they've had more downs than ups.

 

Ayato always finds a reason to argue, everything Kaneki does annoys him lately, both of them have noticed this; he has tried to stop it, he tried to stop wanting to argue about everything, to pick a fight on Kaneki for the most irrelevant stuff.. but it's not that easy, and he's getting bored.

 

They don't fuck as much as they used to when they were only friends with benefits or whatever that was, but both of them know that's not the problem, they don't want to be close to each other anymore.

 

Kaneki is not bored but tired, Ayato's personality and his always seemed to clash and even if he thought I'd work out in the end, it didn't; Ayato is explosive, intolerable, he likes to fight, he thinks of it as therapy, thinks he can say whatever he wants when he's mad without any consequences. Kaneki is the total opposite, he prefers to stay quiet, to swallow his problems and just move on. Ayato expects a reaction when he gets mad, when he's complaining about whatever Kaneki did this time, but he doesn't and it drives him crazy, it makes him even more angry.

 

The younger boy doesn't want to be as close as they used to be anymore, he got tired and bored and Kaneki's personality just pisses him off; on the other hand, his boyfriend would like to go back as how they were before, but he knows it's impossible.. even so he wants this to work out in the end.

 

"I think we should take some time. Like a pause or something" Ayato says. The room is a mess, as always, the only place that actually has everything on it's place is probably Kaneki's night table, the duvet cover is laying on the ground as well as their clothes, wet from the humidity. They're laying on their bed after they fucked for the first time in weeks, Kaneki's arm is around Ayato's waist and it tightens around it when he hears his boyfriend's words; he seems to be taking lightly what he just said, he moves his fingers on Kaneki's chest, traces drawings and unreproducible patterns on his skin. The clean white sheets somehow start to feel weird against Kaneki's body, he doesn't feel right touching Ayato like that anymore, he wants to leave, to disappear.

 

They arrange it somehow, Kaneki insists on not breaking up and Ayato accesses, their relationship is more open now, they live together and they fuck but they don’t spend as much time together as they used to, Ayato starts seeing other people openly and Kaneki knows he doesn't have the right to complain.

 

Their relationship starts to feel like it felt before they were dating, they don't fight anymore, but they only talk when they're fucking; Ayato does what he wants (and who he wants) and Kaneki doesn’t complain even if he's not happy with that, even if he wants Ayato all to himself.

 

As time passes, Kaneki starts to wake up alone, Ayato is not home as much as he used to, he comes and goes just like he wants and ignores Kaneki most of the time. His boyfriend has lots of time alone on their house, time he doesn’t know how to use, he doesn't feel like doing anything, he doesn't want to read, he doesn't want to clean, he doesn't want to watch TV, he just wants Ayato…

 

Ayato, he starts thinking about him, about his long hair and his little nose, about the way his lips twitch when he's angry, he misses them, misses the warmth of Ayato's lips against his, misses the way he used to kiss him when he got mad, misses the feel of his skin against his own... but somehow he doesn't want it, he doesn’t feel the right to touch Ayato anymore, he feels weak, desultory.. Kaneki isn't sure if he wants him like before; but for sure he misses the feeling, misses Ayato's kisses, his little hands on his own, misses putting his hands on his waist, his pale skin contrasting against his dark hair, his laugh on his ear, his moans when they fucked for hours. Kaneki thinks someone probably could be experiencing those things at the time, could be appreciating Ayato's form like he did, could be touching his body, hearing him moan; and he feels disgusted, he doesn't feel jealousy he just feels disgust.

 

_I don't want your body but I hate to think about you with somebody else_

 

Kaneki is tired, he's tired of thinking like this, of feeling like Ayato owes him anything, he walks around their living room looking for a distraction; everything is on its place, Ayato hasn't been around to untidy their house.. is everything on it's place? isn't the mess Ayato used to do it's real place? Kaneki is not sure, he just knows that mess feels right to him, he misses it; he fixes his hair and snorts, he walks to the bathroom and washes his face, he wants it to stop, he doesn't want to think about Ayato anymore, doesn’t want to think about him with somebody else. He's tired, but he doesn't want to think anymore, he walks around the suburban city, looks at the parks and streets, the lights and the stars, but he doesn’t really pay attention to anything because Ayato is all thats on his mind.

 

He goes to a gas station, there's only a couple on there, the place is completely silent, sometimes you can hear the murmurs of their voices, but Kaneki can't hear anything, he's too busy thinking about Ayato; he sits on one of the tables and doesn’t order anything, tries to calm down, inhales and exhales and tries to erase the thoughts about Ayato; the employee at the counter looks at him worried, as he breathes hard and brushes his hands against his face; he tries to focus on anything else, looks at the light yellow material his table is made of, looks at his pale fingers, he doesn't know what to do. After a while, he stands abruptly, his chair breaks the silence when he does and for a second all eyes are on him.

 

He leaves.

 

Kaneki knows he always does the same, he goes to a bar, gets drunk and then cries until he's dehydrated. He takes his car keys and drives to a bar, he drinks nonstop, shot after shot, his sight is blurry and his eyes itch, he goes to the bathroom, washes his face for what it feels like the eighth time that day, he's not sure of what he's thinking anymore, his thoughts are blurry and he doesn't think he cares anymore, he looks at himself in the mirror.. he's not even sure of what he's doing anymore, at least he's not feeling miserable like before, he presses his forehead against the cold glass and breathes deep. He's feeling well, he thinks to himself as he walks out of the bathroom.

 

He's getting over it, isn't he?

 

He almost doesn't think of Ayato.

 

That's what he believes until he sees his boyfriend in the crowd, his dark eyes fixed on him; there's a guy Kaneki has never seen before talking to Ayato, he tightens his grip around his boyfriend's waist and suddenly Kaneki remembers that feeling of disgust he wanted to brush off, he feels angry, he wants to leave. But his body moves on its own and suddenly he's taking Ayato by the waist and drawing him away of that stranger, the smaller man tries to fight back, he makes Kaneki look him on the face and asks for an explanation, but he just takes Ayato's face between his hands and kisses him like he means it… even if he's not sure if he means it. They make out on the middle of the floor for a while, Ayato is not fighting anymore, he kisses Kaneki back, he moves his hands from his shoulders down to the lower part of his back and smiles as he bites his boyfriend's lip.

 

Lots of bodies are against them, pushing, dancing and ignoring everything around them, the hustle doesn't let Kaneki think straight, but he doesn't care, his thoughts haven't been clear at all for the last days and right now he doesn’t need to think, he just wants to feel Ayato, wants to be with him; the younger male moves his hips against Kaneki's, touches him where he knows he likes, he's driving Kaneki crazy just with that… Kaneki, who thought that maybe he was getting over him, who thought he didn't want Ayato anymore, but right now he's all that he wants.

 

“I don't think I want to stay here for too long” Kaneki whispers on his boyfriend's ear as he presses his fingers on his lower back, Ayato smiles mischievously and strokes his chest.

 

“What do you want to do, then?” he asks before licking Kaneki's lips.

 

Kaneki takes Ayato to the parking lot, he kisses his neck as they walk and the younger boy smiles, they play a little and laugh on each others lips. Ayato lights up a cigarette and smokes it on the way to the car.

 

They're on the backseat, Ayato kisses his neck and jawline as he moves his hips against Kaneki's pelvis, he whispers on his ear, tells him how bad he wants Kaneki to fuck him, and Kaneki just watches as he does, he takes his time to touch Ayato's entire body, he wants to feel it, to never forget the way his skin feels against his, he leaves some love bites on Ayato's neck and collarbones and tells him how much he likes him, how much he loves the way his skin looks when he marks it . Ayato puffs his cigarette one last time before throwing it out of the window and blowing the smoke on Kaneki's face. He's eager, lately he's been like that, wants Kaneki to stick it inside him as soon as possible, he doesn't want the foreplay, he wants to move on as soon as possible; he says he already prepared himself, puts his pants down to his ass and unzips Kaneki's pants, he spits on his hand and jerks him off, Kaneki's already half hard from all the grinding.

 

“I can't believe you're already like this” Ayato laughs as he teases Kaneki, stroking his dick slowly, tickling it with the tip of his fingers, never touching its head “Did you miss me?” he asks and Kaneki just moans because yes, he has missed this sensation, he has missed being with Ayato like this… even if he thought he didn't. Kaneki bites Ayato's right collarbone, he licks and sucks on it, he strokes his arms and his sides, tries to let Ayato know how much he missed him; “You can't wait to be inside me, can you?” he whispers before licking Kaneki's ear. He knows it.

 

Slowly, Ayato sits on his dick, he moans as he does, his hands grip around Kaneki's shoulders as he looks up and moans, offering Kaneki his neck to kiss; he does, he licks and sucks on Ayato's neck, leaving love bites on his skin, his hands move down Ayato's back to his ass and repeat their way up to the nape of his neck, where Kaneki tickles him with the tip of his fingers, against his scalp. Ayato tangles his fingers on his boyfriend's short white hair, and grips it as he rides him, up and down, slowly, moving his hips in circles, he moans on Kaneki's ear as he does, his breath is hot against Kaneki's neck; the older man is feeling so good, he doesn't want it to stop, he strokes Ayato's clothed thighs and his abdomen, his chest and his lips, he touches every inch of his body, he doesn't want to forget, he doesn't want it to stop…

 

But it does.

 

Suddenly, Ayato's phone starts ringing, the smaller boy stops and reaches to it, he stares at the screen for a while as he reads the messages and Kaneki looks at him, his eyes fixed on that mischievous smile of his as he answers the texts; Ayato lets his phone down and ties his hair in a little ponytail before getting off of Kaneki's lap, pulling up his pants and fixing his shirt “I got something to do.” he says before leaving and closing the car door behind himself; Kaneki looks at him through the window, looks at his erection and snorts.

 

There he is now, jerking off in the back of his car in the middle of an empty parking lot like some kind of exhibitionist, he isn't even sure if Ayato was there at some point or if he was just imagining how it'd feel to touch his body again, he thinks about it, but he's not sure if he wants to.. it feels like Ayato doesn't belong to him anymore, he belongs to somebody else. The feeling of disgust comes again, he's bitter, he hates himself for thinking like that, he doesn't want to think about Ayato with somebody else.

 

_Our love has gone cold, you're intertwining your soul with somebody else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm happy with how this turned out, I think nothing can go against the first chapter, it's my favorite work by myself, but at least I tried I guess
> 
> Maybe I'll fix it at some point, I'm not sure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, idk


End file.
